Til' Death Do Us Apart
by MettaPlier
Summary: This is actually made from WattPad sooo yeah... After a radioactive blast that happened in LA, everything's turned into a wasteland. Oh yeah and this is an X reader
1. chapter 1

There was a loud ringing noise in my ears. I tried to open my eyes but my vision is so blurry. I tried to adjust my vision and succeeded. There were planks of wood on top of me. I turned my head and noticed that my apartment nearly fell on top of me. I thought to myself That was close! I almost died!! But what was that blast?? I started taking out the rubble off of myself. Suddenly I heard strange groaning noises (NOT THE SEXUAL GROANING DIRTY PEOPLE), I thought What the fuck??!! Is that a zombie it can't be, no way!! The figure looked at my direction and seemed to have noticed me. I start to panic. I didn't know what to do, I was just stuck there. I thought I was going to die, I heard a grunting noise. A familiar voice rang in my head "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH" The zombie fell onto the ground with pieces of debris on itself. I fainted on what I have just witnessed.

 ** _Time skip for 4 hours_**

I started to wake up and greeted with a face. "Hello?? You up?? Hey! Are you okay??" I was still dizzy but I regained my vision once again. I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I thought about it for awhile. I just realized that I was in Marks home!! My eyes widened to see that extremely familiar face in front of me.

"Hey! You okay??" The man said.

"Uhmm yeah! I'm okay..." I replied

"Great!! Uhmm I think there was a blast and I think that it made you unconscious..." The Man said.

"Hey! Umm, I was wondering. What's your name??" I asked.

"Oh yeah!!! The names Mark!! Mark Fischbach!! And you?"

"You can call me (Y/N)"

"Hey, that's a nice name!!"

"Well do you know what situation we're in??"

"Oh yeah!! We have to find the others!!" Mark said seriously.

"What?? What do you mean others?? Did you mean SEPTIPLIER!!!!!!"

"Hehe, I see that you watched my videos!"

"Yeah, I do..." You said to yourself trying to hide your inner fan girl.

"Ok, what I meant by others is that we have to find Jack and Felix!! They were here in LA with me to record a few videos."

"Oh okay!! Well, what are we waiting for?!! Let's find them in your broken house!!"

Mark agreed with your idea. We walked up the stairs of the broken home. We went into a room that was once Marks bedroom. There was nobody in the room so far. The wind was howling through the massive hole in the wall. We went back into the once hallway and turned to the direction of the guest room. My eyes widened to see blood on the walls. Mark and I saw an un-conscience Jacksepticeye on the ground. Mark ran to Jack who was lying on the floor. He exclaimed "JACK!!! JACK WAKE UP I'M DESPERATE!!!!" I then heard a low grumble. Jack was waking up. "JACK!!! You're awake my Irish bastard!!!!" I was happy to see Mark cheerful again. I could see his eyes flooding with tears. "Ughh... What the hell?! MARK!!! Stop crying on me!!!"

"Sorry, Jack!!!! I'm just happy that you're alive!!!!!"

Jack's eyes widened and he hugged Mark. "So Mark!! I see you brought someone here right??" Jack noticed me.

"Oh yeah! Jack meet (Y/N)!! I think you know who Jack is right??"

"Duh! Remember I shout out Septiplier?"

"Oh yeah."

Jack joined in the conversation "Guys? Where's Felix???"

"OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT Thanks Jack for the reminder!!" I shouted out.

"No probs!"

The three of us then walked out of the once guest room. We were back at the broken hallway. We then walked into the once recording room. We found Felix, but his body looked like it was gnawed. Mark said softly "Felix?? You okay?" The figure looked up at Mark and started walking towards him. I can't believe it! The eyes were red, the skin was torn off, the clothes were torn. Felix turned into one of them! I cried and shouted at Mark "MARK!!!!!! FELIX IS NOT WHAT YOU SEEM HE IS!!!!!!" Mark answered back "What do you mean not what you seem he-" Mark gazed upon the red eyes Felix had. He started to cry as he realized that his friend was gone. "I'm sorry bro..." Mark took out a golden pistol from the skit 'The Ned Affair' and shot a real bullet at the zombified Felix. The figure fell back into the ground. The figure turned into a pile of dust and the dust was swept away because of the air. The Felix we knew and loved was gone. What will we tell Marzia that her loved one was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last chapter**_

 ** _"MARK!!! FELIX IS NOT WHAT YOU SEEM HE IS!!!!"_**

 ** _"What do you mean he is not what you seem he-"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry bro..."_**

 ** _What will we tell Marzia that her loved one is gone..._**

 ** _~NOW~_**

"I'm sorry Mark, but it has to happen. It's not what he seems." I tried to comfort Mark.

"I know but *sniff* I didn't want to lose another friend or what I call them *sniff* family" Mark was stuttering almost every word but mostly the word family. I felt really bad for him and Jack. Jack must've stayed at the back but we could hear him sob quietly. Mark broke the silence "C'mon we can't keep dwelling on the past, we have to move forward. Let's not be too late for any of us to suffer. Everyone get comfortable clothing you can find. I'm only wearing the tank top I had now and camo shorts." As we tried to get comfortable, Jack just ripped his shirt so that he is suitable for combat. Mark had a white dirty tank top, camo shorts, and bandages around his hand. Since I was just wearing a flannel and a black tank top, I wrapped my flannel around my waist and I ripped my jeans so that the air can flow into it letting it breathe. To be honest, in a situation like this, everyone looks badass. There was also dirt on our bodies and our hair due to the debris that was on top of us. Mark wiped his tears followed by Jack and me. He was right, we can't keep dwelling in the past.

As we stepped out of the place Mark once called home. The place had a deserted look. Jack noticed a random pipe sticking out of the ground. He went up to it and started to tug on it "UGHNN...NGAAAHH!!!!!" He took the pipe that he pulled out and used it as a weapon. We started walking forward hoping to end up in a familiar place like a city where Mark's friends are. The sun started to come down. I was starting to get worried because those are the times where zombies are literally everywhere.

"Mark it's almost dawn! Shouldn't we find a place to stay or should we camp out?"

"I say let's camp!" Jack answered.

"Then it's settled. We will camp out. Someone has to be on the watch for zombies, though." Mark thought.

"It's okay to be honest because this place is not very dense on people and most of the people are not undead but dead!!!" Jack said. Mark and I both agreed that we should stay in the neighbourhood for a while to supply on rations and find possible weapons. As we settled under the tree we laid down and slept.

 ** _~ DREAM~_**

I was here laying under the tree. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Until I remembered reality. My mind shifted back to what it was right now, my reality. In front of me were Mark and Jack but I felt shivers down my spine. Their eyes were red. I can't believe it they turned into them. I started crying due to the fact that the people who I loved from a tiny screen and now they are here, gone. They don't know who they are anymore. It felt so real.

 ** _~ DREAM END~_**

I woke up with a normal looking Mark. I was relieved that it was just a dream. "(Y/N)!! Are you okay?!! You were sweating crazy when I woke up!!!" Mark said. "Yeah! You were sweatin' like crazy over there!!" Jack joined. "Oh! It was nothing... It was just a bad dream. I don't want to talk about it, though..." I said remembering that we were in a wasteland. "C'mon lets pack! We're going to the city. (Y/N) grab this axe I found, I figured you would be good for melee." Mark grunted and tossed me the axe. "Thanks for the axe Mark!" I thanked him. We started walking out of the neighbourhood. We were already greeted with the view of a once beautiful city to an abandoned empty wasteland city. I started to break the silence "Mark?? Where's Tyler and Ethan???" Mark's eyes widened in shock that he forgot about them. "OH CRAP!!! Guys, we have to get into my office follow me!!!" Mark explained swiftly, but we understood what we have to do. We followed Mark into the building he used to call his office. We knew that the elevators don't even work so we took the stairs. We barged into the office and we noticed that there was debris of computers, wires, and tables around the area. We walked along the side and we saw 2 un-conscience bodies under the debris. The three of us lifted the debris off of the body and we saw the smol bean Ethan and stone-faced Tyler. We tried to wake them up and we succeeded. Luckily they weren't dead or else Mark would have another breakdown. "Unnngghhhh... What happened??? Mark?? Why do you look weird and badass at the same time???!!!" Ethan said with his voice cracking. "Yeah, why do you look like that??" Tyler said looking at the three of us. "I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here. It's not safe and we will all die if we don't move." Mark was talking swiftly again which sorta worried me, Jack, Ethan, and Tyler. Mark took Tyler's wrist and we all followed him out the building. When we walked out of the building we noticed there was a horde of 12 zombies. OH COME ON!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!


End file.
